Winter Kisses
by Selene Lupin
Summary: Hermione returns home for the holidays. What will she find there?
1. Default Chapter

A/N:I'm trying out a new way of writing so please bare with me Disclaimer: I do not own any HP charecters. JKR does.  
  
Winter kisses  
  
It was a cold November night in New York City. Hermione Granger had been out most of the night hanging out with her friends. Now all she wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and curl into bed. But when she opened the door to her studio apartment she found something there that made her stop dead frozen.  
  
There standing next to the open window she must have forgotten to close was a tawny owl. She walked nervously to the owl and untied the letter from its leg. The owl flew out at once, leaving Hermione staring at the letter. Even though it had been three years she immediately recognized the handwriting of Ron Weasley.  
  
Her first thought was to immediately throw it out the window or to burn it on the stove. But something made her stop. She decided not to throw or burn it. But she also decided that she was not going to open it. So she placed the letter on the living room table and went to take a shower.  
  
When Hermione came out of the shower she changed into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater. She then went to the living room where she intended to watch a little T.V before turning in. But her eyes fell on the letter. She picked it up and stared at it. On the front of the envelope it simply said Hermione Granger.  
  
She wondered how on earth Ron had found her. Hermione had been so careful. She never used magic for anything and had even changed her name. Everyone now knew her as Jane Granger. She even got a job that was nowhere near magic. She worked as a librarian at the public library. So how did he find her. Then it stroke her. Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione had a feeling that no matter what Dumbledore knew where she was and what she was doing. She was only to glad that he had never told anyone, at least until now. But she wondered if Dumbledore knew the reason why she had left.  
It was their final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had such big plans for the future, now that Voldemort had been defeated. During the final week Hermione and Ron went to see Harry everyday in the hospital wing. He had been severely injured during his battle with Voldemort. Harry and Ron would talk for hours about becoming aurors and even moving in together. But not once did they ever mention her. So Hermione understood that after Hogwarts her two best friends, the two people she had cared for more than anything for the past seven years were simply going to forget about her.  
What made it even worse was that after Harry's battle with Voldemort Hermione had finally admitted her true feeling for one of her best friends to herself. Hermione had fallen in love with Harry Potter.  
  
Without even thinking about it Hermione tore open the envelope and read the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Granger You are proudly invited to attend the wedding of Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Miss Selene Ann Fay. On the day of December 25th.  
  
And on the bottom of the letter were two check marks. One for Yes I will attend and one for Sorry but am unable to attend. Hermione grabbed a pen off the table and checked one box. 


	2. Lunch hour

A/N: Well heres the second part. I hope you like it  
  
It had been two days since Hermione had sent off the letter to Ron Weasley. She was sitting at lunch with her two co-workers and best friends Devin and Norma. She was quiet for the most part of the meal.  
  
"Jane what's wrong with you?" asked Norma  
  
"What makes you think that there is something wrong? " She asked looking up from her plate of salad  
  
"Well you have been quiet and keeping to yourself since yesterday" said Devin  
  
"You know you can tell us anything" added Norma  
  
Hermione looked at her two best friends for the past three years. She thought of how much she was keeping from them and she felt guilty about everything. When she had came from England she was only seventeen, a month shy of her eighteenth birthday. Within a week she had found an apartment that she could afford, and a job. But she still didn't know any places or people in New York City. Sure she had read about the city in England, but it was quit different when you actually got there.  
  
Devin and Norma had been working at the library for a month before Hermione got there and were attending NYU. They accepted her into their group the very first day. Every night after that they would go to a coffee shop a block away from the library and hang out for hours They had also accepted the story that Hermione given them. She had told them that her name was Jane Granger and that back in England she had attended St. Ann's, an all girl school. After graduating from St. Ann's she had felt that there was more to the world than the little town she lived in. So she packed up her things and came to New York City.  
  
"Jane?" Devin had pulled her out of her thoughts. She had made up her mind to answer their questions truthfully, no matter where it lead to.  
  
" Two days go I received an invitation to a weeding. Someone from my past."  
  
"Who was it? An old boyfriend? asked Norma  
  
" No an old friend" answered Hermione "Well that's good. Are you going?"  
  
" yeah I guess so. I can't just stand him up" Hermione said playing with one of her tomatoes.  
  
"Is there a problem with that? Asked Devin, who had been looking at her  
  
"Like I said he was from my past, and I thought he was going to stay there. I thought he would never find me."  
  
"Wait a minute" said Norma surprised "You were trying to hide from this guy? Why?"  
  
"Did he try to hurt you or something?" asked Devin  
  
"Physically no, emotionally yes. The point is I gave up everything to run from him and Harry. To try and forget them and start a new life."  
  
"There were two guys!" Norma said, her mouth open.  
  
"What do you mean you gave up everything?" asked Devin  
  
So Hermione told them everything. About her real name, about being a witch, about Hogwarts and about Harry and Ron. When she finished both Devin and Norma were silent. Then, to Hermione's shock, they looked at each other and started to whisper. When they were done they looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, we suspected that there was something different about you" said Devin  
  
"But we always thought you did not want to talk about it" said Norma  
  
"For you see-"  
  
"Devin and I-"  
  
"Are a witch and a wizard"  
  
Hermione stayed quite for a moment, trying to let what they said sink in. It was very hard. "Wanna run that by me again"  
  
"We're witches" Norma said with the smile still on her face.  
  
"Wow I never suspected" she said simply.  
  
"So these Harry and Ron, they would be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley?" asked Devin  
  
"Yeah that's them"  
  
"Well that interesting. You know that they are very successful aurors, even though they only started a year ago." Norma informed Hermione  
  
"No I had no idea. But it doesn't surprise me. They were very good in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry taught a defense club in school actually. We were known as the D.A, Dumbledore's Army." Hermione had a small smile on her face now.  
  
" And I heard he and Ron were excellent Quidditch players" said Devin  
  
"Yeah they were. Ron was always obsessed with it. He dreamed of being on the house team. He got his wish in fifth year. Harry on the other hand was a born Quidditch player. He got on the Gryffindor team first year, he didn't even have to try out, that's how good he was. He was the youngest to get onto the house team in a century. And boy could he fly a broomstick." Hermione's smile was getting wider as she spoke.  
  
Suddenly Norma burst out laughing. Hermione looked from her to Devin, who had a smile on his face  
  
"What?" she asked puzzled  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Norma said controlling herself. "You have a thing for Harry Potter" At that Hermione blushed like crazy. "I knew it" Norma said practically jumping out of her seat.  
  
"So tell me" said Devin, ignoring Norma. Hermione looked at him gratefully. "Are you ready to go back to England?"  
  
"No not really. I haven't seen Ron in three years and I know I've disappointed people I care about by leaving"  
  
"When is the wedding anyway?"  
  
"Christmas day"  
  
"Hey I have an idea? Norma said suddenly. "The library is going to be closed from December 20th to after the New Year. Why don't Devin and I come with you. We've been saving to go to England actually, and now would be a perfect time."  
  
"yeah. We could go to all the sites and to Diagon Alley. I've always wanted to go there. And we would be there for you."  
  
"You guys would really do that for me?" Hermione asked smiling  
  
"Of course we would Jane. What are friends for: said Norma  
  
Suddenly their boss, Miss Beale, appeared at the staff room door. "Lunch hour over guys" 


	3. suprises

A/N Sorry this took so long to post but I've been really really busy, what with being sick and starting college and all. I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Only the story is mine. The rest is JKR's  
  
Hermione, Devin and Norma arrived in Britain on December 20th. They had left New York as soon as the library had closed. To save all three money they had decided to stay at Hermione's parents house. When they arrived Mr. and Mrs. Granger practically hugged Hermione to death.  
  
As they were having lunch Mrs. Granger came into the kitchen holding an envelope.  
  
"Hermione, honey an owl just came for you" Mrs. Granger handed Hermione the envelope. Hermione opened it . Inside was a letter and three tickets.  
  
"Who is it from?" Devin asked  
  
"I don't know. I don't recognize the hand writing and its not signed properly'  
  
"What does the letter say?" Asked Norma  
  
" It says here are three tickets to the Chudley Cannon match against The Tornados. Hope you enjoy them. From a friend" Hermione showed them the letter and tickets  
  
"Wow these are top box seats" said Devin. Meanwhile Norma was looking at the letter  
  
"Do you have any clue who could have given them to you?" She asked Hermione  
  
"I have a few"  
  
"The match is today at three. " Said her dad. Are you going to go?"  
  
" If Norma and Devin want to go?"  
  
" Are you kidding. We always wanted to see a proper quidditch match" said Norma  
  
"We don't have that many teams. I think we only have two" explained Devin  
  
" I know. Quidditch is not big in the States" said Hermione  
  
"Well if the game starts at three I better start getting ready now Jane" Devin and Norma had decided to keep calling her Jane. They were so used to it that they felt weird calling her anything else  
  
At three the three of them apparated to the moor where the match was taking place. They were in the top box when Hermione saw a familiar face in the seat next to hers  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said shocked. Professor McGonagall looked up and smiled, a rare thing for her. Professor McGonagall stood up and embraced Hermione in a hug.  
  
"I didn't think that it was true. I had to come to the match to see for myself. Someone told me that you would be here" she said in answer to Hermione's puzzled look.  
  
"Well this is amazing. Oh these are my friends Devin and Norma. Guys this is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration at Hogwarts. She is also the deputy headmistress"  
  
"Hello. Its a pleasure to meet you" said Devin  
  
"Hello. Its nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from both Jane and from other people" said Norma  
  
"Well thank you. Jane?" she looked at them puzzled  
  
"Yeah they now me by my middle name."  
  
"Well no wonder no one could find you. You moved to the States and changed your name"  
  
"And never used magic" Hermione said lowly.  
  
Just then the announcer came into the box and the game started. They all took there seats  
  
"Welcome to another great Quidditch match on this beautiful day. And here comes the tornado team. Chasers Toby, Bloom, and Richardson. Beaters Samson and Jennings. Keeper Davidson and seeker West"  
  
"And now for the Cannons here are beaters Davis and Rosen. Seeker Harris. Keeper Florence and your chasers Smith, Gray and Weasley" 


	4. Suprises Pt 2

A/N I know its short. I did it inbetween two essays and research for a huge paper I'm working on. I'll write more tomorrow when I don't have homework and I promise it will be longer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the carecters. JKR does. But I sure wish I did  
  
Suprise Pt. 2  
  
Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Flying right in front of her was no other than Ginny Weasley. Ginny flew towards the top box, slowed down, and gave a wink to Hermione. Hermione just sat there open mouthed.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Norma asked, looking at her.  
  
"That's Ginny," was all Hermione could say. Devin and Norma looked over at Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ginny Weasley. She is Ron's little sister" Professor McGonagall explained  
  
The match lasted only a half an hour. The game ended when Harris caught the snitch with the cannons in the lead, which meant victory for the Cannons. After the match Professor McGonagall told Hermione, Devin and Norma to wait in the top box, and that Ginny would come up to them.  
  
Five minutes later the door to the top box opened. In walked Ginny with another girl behind her. Ginny ran over to Hermione and they hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Oh Hermione I can't believe that it's you. It's really you!"  
  
"I know what you mean. Its been such a long time since I saw you"  
  
Norma cleared her throat.  
  
"Oops, sorry. Ginny I'd like you to meet Devin and Norma. They're my friends from the states. Guys this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, and also a fellow Gryffindor"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hermione's told us all about you," Devin said  
  
"Nice to finally meet you," Norma said  
  
"Nice to meet you two to," Ginny said "And I'd like you all to meet my friend Ashley Haag."  
  
"Hi. Its nice to meet you all, especially you Hermione. Ginny talks about you a lot."  
  
"Anyway I'm glad you came Hermione, especially for the wedding. Ron was so excited when you said you were going to come. And mum and dad can't wait to see you. None of the family can."  
  
"And I'm happy to be back. I've missed everything and everyone so much. So does Harry know that I'm here?"  
  
"I have an idea," interrupted McGonagall "Why don't we all go to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink?"  
  
"Alright," Ginny and Ashley said almost at once.  
  
Hermione looked from one to another. They were hiding something, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Harry. 


	5. At the Leaky Cauldron

rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033fonttblf0fswissfcharset0 Arial  
generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;viewkind4uc1pardf0fs20 A/N I'm soooo sorry but school is harder than I thought. I've spent everyday writing one essay or another. Anyway here you go. Just promise you will not become an angry mob with torches for the chapterpar par Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and Ashley. Devon is his own great personpar par par tabtabtabtab Chapter 5par par tab Hermione and the others waited while Ginny went to change out of her quidditch robes and they all made there way to the Leaky Cauldron. When they walked in there were greetings for Professor Mcgonagall, Ashley and Ginny. But when they saw Hermione the room immediately became silent. Then one by one people stood up and started to greet Hermione too.par par tab "Welcome back Miss Granger" said a short witch with bright pink robes on.par par tab "Its an honor to finally meet you" said a balding wizard who actually bowed all the way down to herpar par tab Tom the inn keeper finally made his way threw the crowed. "Professor would you like your usual table?"par tabpar tab "Not today Tom. I think we'll take a room in the back is you don't mind, with a little more privacy.par tabpar tab Hermione and the others followed Tom into a back room where there was a fire in the fire place. Tom took their orders and closed the door behind him. Norma and Devon looked at Hermione and they were both smiling. "What?" Hermione asked them puzzledpar par tab "Is that your usual greeting Jane?" Norma asked laughingpar par tab "Who's Jane?'' Ginny asked looking at Normapar par tab "That would be me" Hermione said blushing slightly "And actually that was the first time something like that has happened to me. Any reason why the people acted like that? She asked Mcgonagallpar par tab "Its a well known fact that you helped Mr Potter in the fight with Voldemort. You are very respected and honored in the wizarding world"par par tab "you should see what happens when Ron and Harry come in here. They don't get to sit for about twenty minutes. People just crowed around them. They sometimes have to disguise themselves just to get a quick drink" Ginny said laughing.par tabpar tab "Speaking of harry and Ron, where are they?par par tab "Nope I'm not telling, er...Jane right? Until you tell me what the hell is going on with you"par par tab "Nothing. Listen I just left town because I needed a change in my life after all that Voldemort business"par par tab "And so you had to leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye to everyone. Without saying goodbye to me! you were more than a sister to me! I had no clue what the hell happened to you! No one did!"par par tab "I'm sorry Ginny. I know that I should have said goodbye but I needed to get away fast. Besides its no big deal. I bet hardly anyone knew that I left!"par par tab "Every witch and wizard knew.It was in the papers for weeks. Everyone thought that the Death Eaters who were not yet caught had taken you. It was like the Longbottoms all over again" Explained Mcgonagall. Dumbledore had a very difficult tie getting everyone to think otherwise. It was a while before everyone felt safe againpar par tab Hermione sat there in silence. Tom came in and handed out the drinks. Everyone else was talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione did not join in. She felt really bad. Hermione had no idea that her leaving affected everyone in such a bad way. If she had know that she would have never left. She would have found another waypar par tab "So are you going to tell us why you left? Why you needed this change so badly?" Ginny asked calmly. But Hermione could still here the anger in her voicepar par tab "I can't. Its to personal and painful. I just want to forget the whole damn thing!par par tab "Fine! The least you could do is tell us where the bloody hell you have been for the past five years, because Merlin knows I've searched everywhere!" Ginny's voice was rising with every word. Hermione was becoming angry.par par tab "Alright" Hermione said trying to keep her voice calm. " I moved to New York City. I started to use my middle name and lived as a muggle. I mean it wasn't to hard seeing as I am muggle born. Anyway I got a job working at the library there. Thats where I've been."par par tab Hermione waited to see what Ginny would say. Ginny was quiet for a minute then she started to laugh like crazy. Everyone stared at her. Ashley moved Ginny's cup away from herpar par tab "No more drinking for you if you get drunk off your arse in one sip"par par tab "Whats so funny?" Devon asked puzzledpar par tab "Nothing" Ginny said controlling her laughter "Its just that I owe Ron 10 Galleons!"par par tab "Why?" Hermione asked curiouslypar par tab "He keeps saying 'I bet Hermione is working in a library somewhere and that we should search every library in the world"par par tab Hermione was not shocked that Ron had said that. In fact it always pissed her off when Ron said stuff like that. But Hermione couldn't help herself, she started to laugh along with Ginny. The others just looked on at them as though they were mad. That just made Hermione and Ginny laugh even harder. After a few minutes they both calmed downpar par tab "Your crazy you know that Jane?" Devon said matter-of-factlypar par tab Hermione turned back to Jane. " Now about Harry and Ron-"par par tab "My dear big brother is getting ready for tomorrow. He's staying at the borrow tonight. You do know that the wedding is going to be in the garden right? Mum had dad fix it up real nice. Even the gnomes are gone."par par tab "And Harry?"par par tab "Well you'll see him tomorrow. Thats all I'm saying" par 


	6. Questions

A/N ok here is the next part. I'm sorry about last chapter. I don't know how to fix it. Hopefully this one willn't do the same 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. JKR does

Chapter Six

Hermione had already told Ron that she was going to bring two friends with her to the wedding, but she did not tell who they were. Before evetyone left the Leaky Cauldron Hermione made Ginny and Mcgonagall promise her that they would not tell anyone any thing about her. Hermione spentt the rest of the day showing Devon and Norma around Diagon Alley. They got a real kick at how the entrance was hidden. Hermione and Norma brought some robes at Madam Malkin's, then they all went to Florish and Blotts.

As trhey were stepping out of the book store Hermione sptted someone walking up the street. It was Harry Potter. And on his arm was a girl that Hermione had never seen before. They were both laughing at something. Hermione quickly pushed Norma and Devon back into Florish and Blotts and closed the door behind them

"Jane what are you doing?'' Asked Devon. He was looking at her like she was crazy

"I think I know" Norma said. She was looking out the window. She turned to Hermione. "So thats him?" Hermione only nodded

"Who Harry?" Devon asked quickly looking out the window "Who is that with him?"

"I don't know"

"Do you think its his girlfriend or his wife?" Asked Norma

"I don't know" Hermione said not looking at any of them. She was looking at Harry's back as he walked by the store window. Then suddenly Harry looked back right where they were standing. Hermione quickly ducked out of the way.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was awoken by a knock on the door. She sat up and looked at the time on the clock next to her bed. It was 6:19 am. "Come in" Norma came in

"Sorry to wake you early. I just wanted to talk to you"

"About what?" Hermione asked confused

"About yesterday at Diagon Alley"

"What about it?" Hermione asked. but she knew very well what Norma was talking about

"About seeing Harry. About seeing Harry with another girl" Norma said with a trace of annoince in her voice.

"So what there is nothing I could do about it. Lets face it he never liked me in that way. The feeling was one way"

"But what if he does-"

"If is the key word. Besides he can't have liked me that much. For all I know that woman was his wife"

"Why don't you see if he does like you? Aren't you going tro at least try to find out"

"If he does then what. For Merlin's sake Norma he probably has a wife and a kid. I'm not going to ruin that for him"

"That may be true. But your going to regreat it for the rest of your life if you don't even try to find out if there was or is something there. Look now. You ran away for five years. Don't you think its time to stop running. Norma got up and walked to the door. Before closing the door behind her she turned to Hermione, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Don't you think its time to be Hermione Granger again?"


End file.
